In Exchange
by waterrain
Summary: Luna was nine years old and her mother recently died. Russia was asked a few questions by the girl and he told her 'I will tell you in exchange for the beautiful sunflower, da'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. In the Harry Potter Series my favorite female character is Luna Lovegood. **

**In Exchange **

**By Waterrain**

There was a girl with dirty blonde hair and her silver grey eyes were filled with tears. She is nine years old and yesterday her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells.

The girl is Luna Lovegood, she was sitting on the grass, and held a sunflower with her dainty right hand.

"I will see you one day, Mum." Luna said softly as she gently held the sunflower and silent tears fell from her silver grey eyes. She kissed the yellow petals, her eyes were slightly puffy, and Luna stood up while holding the sunflower.

"Sunflowers were always your favorite flower. You loved plums and radishes. You thought corks were interesting." Luna said out loud as she gazed up at the sky and she tilted her head while smiling faintly. "One day I will see you again, Mum."

Luna noticed there was a man with violet eyes and his hair color is light beige-blond. She noticed he was wearing a long brownish coat, a scarf, and the girl tilted her head to the side.

She could feel that this violet eyed man is somehow different from everyone else. It was as if he has something in his being that is very special from anyone she has ever met in her entire nine years of being alive. Luna was curiously and she was not afraid.

"Are you a magical creature?" Luna asked curiously as she walked towards him and her silver grey eyes were focused.

"No." Russia replied calmly as he stared at the pretty sunflower she was holding and silently wondering is the girl will willingly give him the flower.

"Are you a time traveler?" Luna asked him and she was looking up at him.

"No." Russia told her while smiling in amusement and wondered if all of England's citizens were like this girl.

"Are you from another planet?" Luna asked him as she looked into his violet eyes that have an unnatural feel to them.

"No." Russia informed her while looking at the beautiful sunflower the girl was holding carefully with her right hand.

"Oh, It is just I feel as if you are different from everyone else." Luna commented calmly and the violet eyed Nation smiled at her.

"I will tell you in exchange for the beautiful sunflower, da." Russia told her cheerfully and he received a faint smile from the girl with those silver grey eyes.

"I will give you this sunflower, but you have to make sure to take really good care of it." Luna said to him in a serious voice, her silver grey eyes were looking up into those violet eyes, and she didn't look away from him.

"You love sunflowers too. I will take care of this flower so no need to worry, child." Russia commented to her as she carefully handed him the flower.

"Sunflowers are meant to be shared." Luna told him cheerfully while smiling brightly and she looked up at the violet eyed Nation. "My name is Luna Lovegood. What are you?"

"I'm a Nation, da. My name is Russia and I'm trying to find my way back home." Russia said to her and he was holding the sunflower while smiling happily.

"Russia, Do you wizards and witches in your land?" Luna asked as she looked at him holding the flower with such care and knew he wouldn't pluck the pretty yellow petals out.

"Da." Russia replied calmly and he decided to look away from his sunflower.

"You could try channeling them and maybe it will bring you home. Since some of your people have magic then somewhere inside of you there must be a bit of magic." Luna said cheerfully and she was smiling brightly. "You just have to focus and try to find that bit of magic."

Russia blinked his violet eyes, he tilted his head, and thought for a moment.

"That sounds like a good idea, child." Russia commented to her and the violet eyed Nation searched within himself.

"After finding it just think about your home and you will be there." Luna told him quietly, Russia nodded at her, and he closed those violet eyes while thinking about his home.

The girl watched as he suddenly vanished, she smiled faintly, and Luna looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

"I wonder if you or anyone else has ever met a Nation, Mum." Luna said softly and she gently touched her butterbeer cork necklace. "I wish you were here too."

'I better go back home before dad wakes up. I don't want to worry him.' Luna thought as she started to walk. 'One day I will see you, Mum.'

Russia looked around for a moment, he smiled to himself, and felt glad to be back home where he belongs. The sunflower was still with him and the petals were okay.

"That child was rather interesting." Russia commented as he walked into his kitchen and planning to put the lovely flower inside of a vase after putting water in said vase. The violet eyed Nation was humming, he filled the vase with water, and carefully placed the sunflower inside. "I wonder if I could get more sunflowers?"

Luna walked inside of her home, she knocked on her dad's door, and after a moment the door opened up.

"Dad, Do you think a person can be a Nation?" Luna asked as she was hugged by her dad.

"Anything and everything is possible. There are countless things out there just waiting to be discovered." He told her and Luna smiled to herself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing.**

**In Exchange **

**By Waterrain **

Luna Lovegood was wearing a pair of radish earrings and as always her butterbeer cork necklace. She wore a rainbow colored skirt that reached down to her knees, a tie-dye short sleeve shirt, and the girl did not have any shoes on. Behind her ear was the wand she and her dad recently bought at Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"I wonder if the Nation will come back here?" Luna asked out loud as she held up the sunflower. "I wonder if other Nation like different flowers."

The silver-grey eyed girl was laying down, looking up at the moving clouds, and she could just imagine how cold those clouds were for being so high up.

"I wonder if it is possible to give the clouds a coat." Luna commented to herself and the girl smiled faintly. Then suddenly the violet eyed Nation appeared, he was still wearing the same brownish coat, and scarf.

"Hello, Russia." Luna said politely as she stood up, holding the sunflower gently with her right hand, and wand still behind her ear. The girl didn't mind that her dirty blonde hair has become a bit messy, a few pieces on grass inside of her hair, and her outfit being a little wet from the grass.

"Hello, Child." Russia said to her and he noticed she was carefully holding a sunflower.

"I'm wondering do other Nations like sunflowers?" Luna asked calmly and the violet eyed Nation looked at her.

"America had plucked the yellow petals from a sunflower only once in front of me." Russia replied innocently and he tilted his head. "What I did afterwards to him for hurting my beloved sunflower. It is not for a child to hear, da. How are you?"

"I'll be starting my first year at Hogwarts tomorrow." Luna informed him and she used her left hand to bring out the wand behind her ear.

"Hogwarts?" Russia asked curiously and he blinked his violet eyes in confusion.

"It is a magical school." Luna replied in a dreamy voice and she smiled happily at him. "I'm sure everyone will be nice."

"What if they are not nice?" Russia asked softly and he was handed a sunflower by the girl.

"I wouldn't let it bother me." Luna informed him honestly and she smiled faintly. "I will remain true to myself. Maybe I'll make a friend or two? I will still remain true to myself even if I do not make any friends. Honesty is the best policy."

Russia nodded his head in agreement, Luna tilted her head, and blinked her silver-grey eyes.

"I best be going before my dad worries about me. He worries a lot since my mum died. Have a nice day, Russia." Luna commented softly and she walked away from Russia. The violet eyed Nation focused, he vanished, and found himself back at home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
